A Little Privacy, Please
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: A day at the beach and a little embarrassment for our heros. I'm bad with summaries... Kataang and a little Zumai? Maiko? Zuko/Mai, whatever you call it.


A/N: Hullo, everybody! So… this is my first attempt at Avatar fanfiction… I have another one planned, but that one is longer, this one is more of a drabble… Oh, this takes place about… 2 years after the series ends. So please forgive and OOC-ness or anything like that, I'll try to keep ever' body in character. Enjoy! (Or at least try to while I screw stuff up).

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Avatar, I don't know why you might even think I did… but I don't. So stoppit.

---

Ba Sing Se was unbearably hot this time of year. However, it was the perfect weather for the Avatar and his friends to take a day off and spend a day on the secluded shores of one of the city's lakes. They'd taken such days before Sozin's Comet had come, but they found the lack of impending doom made them much more enjoyable. Zuko and Mai lay off to the side on blanket, idly talking of anything that crossed their minds, from clouds to their upcoming marriage. Katara and Aang stood knee-deep in the lake, passing a ball of water back and forth in a bizarre game only the two of them understood completely. Sokka sat on the sandy shores attempting to build a sand palace and failing miserably. Toph stood a short way away, giggling every time Sokka's work crumbled down. "I know you're doing that on purpose, Toph! Cut it out!" Sokka shouted over the ruins of his latest attempt.

"I'm not doing anything!" Toph said, innocently, holding her hands behind her back and whistling a tuneless tune, as if to prove her point.

Sokka grumbled and picked up a bucket, heading back over the lake for some more water. As he filled the pail, he suddenly became aware of the lack of splashing. "Hey, has anyone seen Katara and Aang? They were here, like, two seconds ago!" Sokka called to the three he'd left on shore.

"I haven't _seen_ anyone!" Toph shouted back.

"Fine! Has anyone _sensed_ Aang and Katara??" Sokka shouted, exasperated.

"They're not still in the lake? I can feel them in there." Toph said.

Sokka looked around before calling back, "Well, they must be invisible then, 'cause I don't see 'em."

"How can you not see them? They're barely a couple of yards from you!" Toph asked, pointing the span of water several feet from Sokka.

"Where??" Sokka waded over and looked around. "I don't see them!"

"A little deeper in, they're standing on the lake bottom!"

"Oh, hey, I see them! They're under the water! What're they- HEY! YOU TWO GET BACK UP HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sokka shouted, pointing fiercely at the lake.

Sokka continued shouting as he thrashed at the water, drawing even Zuko and Mai's attention. When the couple looked to Toph for an answer, they saw that she was rolling in the sand, laughing hard. "Get back up here! I'm never letting you two out of my sight again! Come up here now, or I swear I'll come down there!" Sokka shouted.

As it looked very much like Sokka was shouting at the lake, Zuko and even Mai could not help but begin to laugh too. Suddenly two figures emerged from the lake, soaking, giggling and red in the face. "About time!" Sokka shouted. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Katara and Aang only laughed and began to head for shore. "Oh, no you don't!" Sokka gripped Aang's arm and dragging him off to a stretch of shore further from their friends. "Let's get something straight, here, _Aang_."

"Um… sure thing… _Sokka_." Aang said, looking wary.

"I may not be able to _bend_ anything, but I can kick some serious butt if I want to!"

"I- I know."

"And Katara's my sister, so you remember that next time you wanna sneak off to the bottom of a lake and… and… I don't even wanna say it, it just grosses me out!"

"Sorry…" Aang said, looking to the ground.

"Next time you try it, I'm coming after you!" Sokka said, pointing menacingly at Aang before stalking off to yell at Katara.

Aang couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Sokka stomp across the beach towards Katara as she smiled and waved innocently.

As Zuko, Mai and Toph watched Sokka drag Katara off, Zuko looked over at Toph. "Hey, Toph, they weren't… uh…" The Fire Lord looked off to the side, blushing slightly.

"Geez, Zuko, I said they were _standing_ on the bottom of the lake!" Toph said, crossing her arms.

"Oh. Right." Zuko said, blushing deeper.

"Not that you'd know anything about _that_, would you guys?" Toph teased.

"No, of course not." Zuko said quickly, glancing over at Mai.

"I know when you're lyyyiiinng!" Toph said in a sing song voicing,, hoping she'd managed to elicit a blush from the royal couple.

Along with being able to sense a lie, embarrassment was also easy to feel, and it was evident in four of her companions on the beach today.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I don't think I've ever written anything to be purely humorous. I hoped I actually WAS funny and not just delirious or something… Review if you like, it'll make my day!


End file.
